


When the night is cloudy

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Teenage George spends the night at John's house for the first time and wets the bed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	When the night is cloudy

George would always get nervous when he spent the night at other people's houses. He was a shy kid and never really talked. His only friends were Paul and John. 

One day at school John asked George if he wanted to stay the night at his house. George hesitated but accepted his offer because he didn't want to seem like a loser. 

When the night came George was in a sleeping bag right next to John's bed. Paul was sleeping right next to him and they were both fast asleep. George was still wide awake so he stared up at the ceiling trying to close his eyes and keep them closed. 

He was finally able to fall asleep after a long time of staring at the ceiling. 

~~~~~~~~

He woke up and looked at John's clock on his bed side table. It read 3:12. George had only been sleeping for 4 hours. Then he noticed the wetness at his legs. 

"Oh shit." He whispered to himself. 

What was he going to do? Tell John, tell his parent? No, he couldn't. John would probably not want to be friends with him anymore. 

He shamefully got out of the sleeping bag and carried it to the laundry room. While he was walking he stepped on Paul's head. It was dark so he didn't see it. 

"George, what are you doing? "

"Uhhhhhhhh." 

"You pissed yourself didn't you?" 

"N-no."

"Yes you did, I can smell it and your walking out John's room with your sleeping bag." 

"Ok, I did pee myself, just don't tell John, ok. "

"Ok Geo, let's get you cleaned up. "

Paul and George silently walked out of John's bedroom and tip toed down to the laundry room. George put his sleeping bag and pajama pants in the washing machine and was left in his pajama shirt and boxers. 

"Do you usually wet the bed?" 

"Only when I'm anxious about something or have a nightmare." 

"Did you have a nightmare?" 

"No, I just get nervous about spending the night at other people's houses, that's probably why I had an accident. "

"Oh, but you don't have to be nervous around us, we're you mates." 

"I know that, I'm just a shy person." 

"I understand Geo, and just wanted to let you know to no be embarssed by this, I don't think any Les of you." 

"Thanks Macca." 

While they were talking John came into the laundry room rubbing his eyes. 

"Guys, what are you doing in my laundry at 3 in the morning?" 

George's heart sank to his stomach and he froze, not saying a word. Paul didn't say anything either. 

"What's going on?" 

"Um, uh." That was all George was able to get out. 

"Well John, George here, er, wet himself in his sleep and we're just washing his sleeping bag and pants. "

George was red as a cherry now. 

"Oh George, want me to go get one of my folks?" 

"No, please John." 

"Ok Geo, just, uh, clean up I guess, I'm going back to bed."

"Ok John." 

When everything was cleaned up they went back to John's room where he was wide awake. 

"I thought you were going to bed?" 

"I couldn't go back to sleep." 

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you John." 

"It's fine George, let's just stay up." 

"Sounds fine to me, I probably won't be able to fall asleep too" Paul said.


End file.
